Truth or Dare, my style!
by Kearo123
Summary: If you want to ask or dare the characters, click those blue letters now!
1. Rules and Characters

Hey, this is Penguins of Madagascar Truth or Dare my style! Now, here are the characters you can dare:

Julien

Including me!

Ok, here are the rules(I edited the rules):

cussing words

getting the characters to kiss you, or you kiss them. Hug is fine.

Now, click that review button!

* * *

Disclamer: i do not own POM. I do own myself, and the story. (You can PM me if you want)

Just let all of your truth or dares to flow out of your fingers.

(I know it stinks, please deal with me!)


	2. Round 1

I wanna go there

Pshyeah  
I like your hair  
Who does your hair  
I wanna go there  
[x2]

Oh my God!  
Oh my God!  
Oh  
My god!

Just shave it off...

More lyrics: .com/lyrics/s/scotty_vanity/#share

I wanna go there

Pshyeah  
I like your hair  
Who does your hair  
I wanna go there  
[x2]

Oh my God!  
Oh my God!  
Oh  
My god!

Just shave it off...

More lyrics: .com/lyrics/s/scotty_vanity/#share

Me: welcome, to the truth or dare, mystyle! First up, _TanabiRocks426!_

_I dare marlene to kiss skipper! 8D! Go skilene!_

_Then i dare private to read a book 159 pages long, THEN, he gets to counter-dare me!(he dares me XD) _

_then i dare julien to jump in to a pool(that is filled with sharks!)_

_then i dare rico to barf up 9,999,999,999,999,999,999,999 dollers!_

Me: ok, i like those dares!

*Skipper and marlene kiss*

me: ok, guys, you can stop now

still kissing

me: guys, stop now, private and mort is in the room!

*AGAIN, STILL KISSING*

me:*pulls out bull horn* STOP THE KISSING GUYS!

Skipper and marlene: OH, sorry!

Me:ok, private, read a 159 page long book!

Private: is there such a book?

Me: yes, yes there is. Now you have to read it!

Private: ok.*reads a random 159 page book*

private: *finishes* that was touching!

Me: ok, now you can counter dare tanabirocks246

private: but that's wrong, well, if i have too, i dare you to stop giving dares until the third chapter

me: well, that's a dare. Ok, julien, go to that pool for a party!

Julien: oh, a party? I will go! jumps*into pool, spots sharks in there* AH!*jumps out of pool*

me: ok, rico, cough up that large amount of money!

Rico: coughs up large amount of money i'm too lazy to put in*

me: lets spend it on weapons!

rico: yea!yea!

Skipper: rico! *slaps him up side the head***** snap out of it!

Me: oh, well, let's move on to..._ loveskipper!_

_i dare skipper to tell marlene his feelings to her._

_2. i dare marlene to tell skipper her feelings to him_

_i dare skipper to hug me! for 2 hours!_

_i dare marlene again, to kiss skipper, right on his beak, for 4 hours!_

_i dare skipper again to tell marlene about what does he think about her kiss...is that nice?_

*Skipper and marlene kiss again, for 4 hours*

me: ok, skipper, tell marlene your feelings to her, marlene, tell skipper your feelings to him,

and tell her how was her kiss.

Skipper and marlene: i had always loved you since the day we met.

Skipper: well, your kiss was, nice.

Me: ok, now skipper, you have to hug loveskipper for 2 hours.

Skipper: ok, but is that person a boy, or girl?

Me: he's a boy, who is obessed with you.

Skipper: how do you know? Are you a spy?

Me: or maybe, i know him?

Skipper: **thinks** well, i'm still keeping my eye on him in! a manly hug for 2 hours.

Me: well, i decided to extend that to 6 hours!

Skipper:you are cruel

Me:yeah, but its fun. **brings him in** alright loveskipper,go get skipper!

Loveskipper: SKIPPER!*runs over and hug him*

skipper:*gets hugged for 6 hours* ok, you can let go now!

Loveskipper: no!

Me:loveskipper, come on, you can hang out with him after this truth or dare.

Loveskipper: ok.*lets go*

me: ok,next reveiwer is, _skullshovel!_

_I dare kowalski to zap mort with the machine that made private smart._

Me: go on kowalski.

*kowalski zaps mort with the machine that made private smart*

mort: *talks into thechnical talk*

kowalski: *gets teary eyed* he's like a son i never had

mort: *the effects wears off* FEET!

Me: what a great 'son kowalski *nudges him*

kowalski: well, it was great while it lasted

me: ok, next is,_TNMTlittletomboy!_

_ skipper to act like peter in family guy_

_ mort to be obssesed with rico's feet for the whole chapter._

_ everyone to sing 'i like your hair'_

me:sorry, but i don't watch family guy, so number one is out, unless you discribe him, then skipper will do that. Ok, mort, go and hug rico's feet.

Julien: what? No, he is to be obssesed with the kings feet!

Me: julien, do you want to rephrase that? *takes out dynamite*****

julien: eh, i mean he is not to be obssesed with the king's feet.

Me: good.

Mort: *hugs rico's feet* oh, its so nice and silky!

Me: ok, so everyone, i think me too, has to sing 'i like your hair'

everyone:_hey there _

_i like your hair_

who does your hair?

I wanna go there

pshyeah

i like your hair

_who does your hair?_

_I wanna go there_

_hey b****es_

_my scalp itches_

_i do my own d*** hair_

_pshyeah_

_i need more gel_

_cuz my hair looks like hell_

_f****** b******_

_ohmygod!_

_Blondes_

_brunettes_

_redheads_

_mor like 'dreadheads'!_

_Ohmygod!_

_Hey there_

_i like your hair_

_who does your hair?_

_I wanna go there_

_lets get a dyke spike_

_are those highlights?_

_That's a great colour ooh_

_lets totally get a perm!_

_Pshyeah!_

_Time to retouch those roots_

_b******_

_ohmygod!_

_Blondes_

_brunettes_

_redheads_

_mor like 'dreadheads'!_

_Ohmygod!_

_Hey there _

_i like your hair_

_who does your hair? _

_I wanna go there._

_Pshyeah_

_i like your hair_

_who does your hair?_

_I wanna go there_

_where's my flatiron?_

_Huh?wheres my flatiron?_

_Huh?wheres my flatiron?_

_Huh? Huh?_

_What a sl***!(excuse me?)_

_but i like your cut(oh,really?)_

_totally._

_You're such a s***(so you still think i'm a s***?)_

_definatly_

_Blondes_

_brunettes_

_redheads_

_mor like 'dreadheads'!_

_Ohmygod!_

_Hey there _

_i like your hair_

_who does your hair?_

_I wanna go there_

_pshyeah_

_i like your hair _

_who does your hair?_

_I wanna go there_

_i wanna go there_

_oh my god!_

_Oh my god!_

_Oh _

_my god!_

_just shave it off..._

me: boy, that was long. Now, its _auzurii!_

_...dude you are real cool so here we ! Rico i dare you to take julien's crown and eat it! And you can give it back till mort says so.*mort use this for an advantage...(THE FEET)*_

_me:ok, rico take mr. Dancy pant's crown._

Julien: no, i will not let chico,

everyone else: rico!

Julien: rico, to take the crow-*rico takes juliens crown, and eats it*

me: ok, rico will still take the crown until mort says so.

Julien: ok, mort, go and tell the flightless bird to give me my crown back

mort: first, i get to touch the feet.

Julien: fine! But remember to tell that bird to give my crown back

mort: *attacks juliens feet*****

me: well, while that, we go on to,_ random reader!_

_I dare private to sing 'you belong with me' by taylor swift to skipper._

Private: really?

Me: just sing the song!

Private:ok, but can you be a little nicer?

Me: fine, can you please sing the song?

Private: ok_ *_to skipper*

_you're on the phone with your girlfriend she's upset_

_she's going off about something that you said,_

_cause she doesn't get your humor like i do_

_i'm in the room, it's a typical tuesday night_

_i'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like_

_and she'll never know your story like i do_

_but she wears short skirts, i wear t-shirts_

_she's cheer captain and i'm bleachers_

_dreaming bout the day when you wake up andfind_

_that what your looking for has been here the whole time_

_if you can see i'm the one who understands you_

_been here all along,so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me, you belong with me_

_walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans_

_i can't help thinking it's ought to be_

_laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself_

_hey, isn't this easy?_

_And you got a smile that can light up, this whole town_

_i haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down_

_you say your fine, but i know you better than that,_

_hey what are ya doing with a girl like that?_

_But she wears high heels_

_i wear sneakers_

_she's cheer captian and im on the bleachers_

_dreaming bout the day, when you wake up and_

_find that what your looking for, has been here the whole time_

_if you could see that im the one that understands you_

_been here all along, why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_standing by and waiting at your back door_

_all this time how could you not know? _

_Baby,You belong with me,you belong with me_

_oh,i remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_

_i'm the one who makes you laugh when you know your're bout to cry_

_and i know your favourite songs and you tell me bout your dreams_

_think i know where you belong, think i know it's with me_

_can't you see i'm the one who understands you?_

_Been here all along, why can't you see?_

_You belong with me_

_skipper: uh, private, why were you singing that to me?_

_Private: it was a dare, skippah._

_Skipper:oh._

_Me: well, we have come to a end of the chapter of truth or dare, my style!_

_All: see you then, and bye!_

_A/N: well, remember, you can dare me too! _


	3. apologies, reason, and farewell

Alright, i know i haven't updated this truth or dare in a while, but i got bored with this, and started a

fanfic. I'm really sorry for the inconviences caused, but i need to work on my story, 'POM

adventures'. I'm again, sorry. I really lost intrest in this. I got intrested in the story's cuz i was

roleplaying with my friend, and i changed a bit here and there. So, once again, i am truely sorry,

from the bottom of my POM loving heart, i am real sorry. If there is any way i can make it up to

you guys, besides continueing this truth or dare, just PM me. I am, for the fourth time, sorry. If

there is really anything, from writing a story, to guest starring your OC in a story, just let me know

by PM. I'm bidding farewell to you guys now, and if you guys wanna see what story it is, its the one

previously mentioned, POM adventures. I'll really hope you guys understand.

So now, i bid you all, farewell.


	4. Revived from the dead stories!

Me: Alright, apparently, by popular demand, (Not really) I have decided to do this Truth or Dare again! Everyone, rejoice!

Everyone:…*Cricket noise*

Me: That's harsh. But anyways, I am a weird person. I have been going across the globe, to figure out what to do with my life. And I finally have time, to revive my stories again! Huzzah! So. Yeah. Send your dares.

Everyone: *Still not responding*

Me: Hm… They don't seem to want to be here… Oh well! Remember, send your dares!

Private: Truths are also nice, really.

Me: But not really.

Private: Aw.


	5. Round 2 Part 1

Me: Welcome! To the revived Truth or Dare! Now, I have noticed some reviews that were in the past. We will also use them!

Skipper: Just get on with it, you human!

Me: Shut up. Oh, and we have a special guest!

Private: Oh! Who is it?

Me: You'll find out later.

Private: Aw

Me: Anyways, here's the first few dares from Skipper Belmont:

_Hey, Skipper! Okay, to make everything straight, I must tell you 3 things. First, I love you because I want you to be my father. Yes, I want you to be my dad! Second, I'm a big fan of Skilene. Third, I think you're Private's dad. And now, the dares!_

_1. I dare lemonshark to read my story 'ONE NIGHT WHEN I SAW YOU' for Skipper and Marlene, cuz they can't read._

_2. I want to ask Skipper and Marlene, what do you think about my story that just readed by lemonshark?_

_3. I want to ask Skipper, you consider Private as a what? Best friend? Son? Or anything else? Tell me._

_4. K, I decide to dare Private to let TanabiRocks426 to give him a dare! XD_

Skipper: Biscuits and gravy, man! I can't believe someone actually wants me to be their dad!

Me: Believe that all you want, Skipper. And apparently, you are Privates dad!

Skipper:… Insubordination soldier!

Me: I'm not in your little team, Skipper. Anyways, I have to read to you and Marlene, so gather around, you two!

Skipper and Marlene: *Does as told*

Me: Anyways, *reads story*

Skipper and Marlene: *After story, blushes*

Me: Aw… That's so sweet!

Skipper: *grumbles something about insubordination*

Me: Alright, so, tell the audience, what did you two think of the story?

Marlene: Well, it was…Nice, and…Nice, and-

Me: Something other than nice.

Marlene: Oh, I guess it was… A little romantic in a way…

Me: Hm… Fair enough. So, Skipper what's your view on the story?

Skipper: Uh… It's quite a good story…

Me: And there you have it, folks! They love it!

Skipper and Marlene: We didn't say that!

Me: But you both are thinking it. Anyways, Skipper, what do you consider Private as?

Skipper: Like a… Son I never had.

Me: And there you have it again, folks! Skipper is Private's father!

Skipper: I didn't say it like that!

Me: But you DID say he's like a son to you!

Skipper:…

Me: Anyways, Private! You have to let TanabiRocks426 give you a dare!

Private: As long as there's no badgers in it!

Me: Beautiful. And our next darer is Prince Tanabi!

_I dare Skipper... to a Duel either with me or Rehedi!_

_I dare Juilen to jump in burning Lava then he gets to counter dare me! (you cant say no more darez for another chapter -.-)_

_I dare Rico to barf up a jacksaw._

_I dare Marlene to... jump off a 6 foot cliff. (that's about as tall as me.)_

_I dare Mort to hug the king's feet for 56 minutes._

Me: well, that looks like interesting dares! Skipper! Fight Prince Tanabi or Rehedi!

Skipper: I choose to fight Rehedi, as he isn't royalty.

Me: Alright then… Go to the fighting room.

Skipper: *Goes to the fighting room to fight*

Me: Ooh! A beautiful dare! Julien! Jump into lava!

King Julien: No! I'd rather let Mort touch de royal feet!

Me: That's another dare. So… *Pushes him into lava*

King Julien: It's burning de royal fur! Save de feet! *Dies in the lava*

Me: So… Apparently, he's kinda… Gone. Or not! *Poofs King Julien back*

King Julien: I have seen my life flash before my eyes!

Me: Yeah, yeah. Anyway, You get to dare Prince Tanabi.

King Julien: Ok! I dare the Prince to jump into lava!

Me: Rico! Barf out a jacksaw!

Rico: *barfs out a jacksaw*

Me: Ok. That was anti-climactic… Marlene! Jump off a 6 foot cliff!

Marlene: What?! Why?

Me: I dunno. He asked you to do it.

Marlene: I will live… Right?

Me: Of course! *Lie*

Marlene: Ok, here I go! *Jumps off, barely lives*

Me: Well, at least she lived. *poofs her, uninjured*

Marlene: Whew!

Me: Ok! Mort, go hug the royal feet!

Mort: FEEEEETTTTT! *hugs the royal feet tightly*

King Julien: *screams*

Skipper: *Comes back, slightly injured* Why is Ringtail screaming?

Me: Dare.

Skipper: Oh. *Goes to Marlene's side*

Me: *56 minutes later* Ok, Mort! Let go now.

Mort: Aw… *lets go of the feet*

King Julien: *twitches* Never… Again…

Me: Ok! Our next person who dared is TMNTLittleTomboy:

_1. I dare Skipper to sing the song Shoes. (You can find that song on Youtube or you can look up the lyrics.)_

_2. I dare Rico and Kawalski to switch bodies for the whole chapter._

_3. I dare Mort to sing Christmas is Creepy. (You can find this song on youtube too.)_

Me: Ok! Skipper! Start singing!

Skipper: _Shoes._

_Shoes._

_Shoes._

_Oh my God._

_Shoes._

_Let's get some shoes._

_Let's get some shoes._

_Let's get some shoes._

_Let's get some shoes._

_Shoes._

_Shoes._

_Shoes._

_Oh, my God, shoes._

_Shoes._

_These shoes rule._

_These shoes suck._

_These shoes rule._

_These shoes suck!_

_Shoes._

_Shoes._

_Shoes._

_Oh, my God, shoes._

_These shoes rule._

_These shoes suck._

_These shoes suck._

_These shoes suck!_

_I think you have too many shoes._

_Shut up!_

_I think you have too many shoes._

_Shut up!_

_I think you have too many shoes._

_Shut up!_

_I think you have too many shoes._

_Shut up!_

_Stupid boy._

_Stupid boy._

_Let's get some shoes._

_Let's party._

_These shoes are three hundred dollars._

_These shoes are three hundred dollars. _

_These shoes are three hundred fucking dollars._

_Let's get 'em!_

_Um...this style runs small. I don't think you're gonna fit._

_I mean, your feet are kinda big._

_Oh._

_Oh. _

_Oh._

_Oh, by the way bitch,_

_F**K YOU_

_F**K YOU_

_F**K YOU _

_F**K YOU_

Me: Ok.. Anyways, this round's gonna be broken into two parts, as it seems to be quite long already… So lets bring in our guest! Rookie, come on out!

*A penguin with brown top feathers tied into a pony tail, with blue-silver eyes, and is about Rico's height, with a hour glass figure comes out*

Me: Skipper! Meet yo' daughter!

Skipper: *faints*

Me: Rookie! Say hi to our viewers!

Rookie: Hola!

Me: That's beautiful. Anyways, see you all in part two! And you're your dares!

(Rookie is privaterookie24's OC. Not mine. I do not own her. Or Penguins of Madagascar. That belongs to DreamWorks.)


	6. Round 2 Part 2

Me: Alright! Welcome to part two! Where we left off was when Skipper fainted over his daughter, Rookie!

Rookie: *helping her dad with his fainting issue*

Me: So, here's the continuation of the dares!

_2. I dare Rico and Kawalski to switch bodies for the whole chapter._

_3. I dare Mort to sing Christmas is Creepy. (You can find this song on youtube too.)_

Me: Ok, Rico and Kowalski, switch bodies!

Kowalski: Ok, I have this invention that will switch me and Rico's bodies, with the power of-

Me: Just do it. *cough* Nerd *Cough*

Kowalski: *Grumbles while switching bodies with Rico*

Me: So… Did it work?

Rico: *in Kowalski's body* Buttons!

Me: Yeah. It worked.

Kowalski: *in Rico's body* It seems to have worked… Surprisingly.

Me: Anyways, Mort! Sing!

Mort: Ok! I like singing!

_OOOOOH_

_You know what I'm sayin?_

_Yeah_

_Kinda Strange_

_If a snowman came to life_

_That would be creepy(creepy)_

_If Santa Claus snuck in my house_

_That would be creepy(creepy)_

_Santa creepin runnin down my chimney at night_

_I can't explain it but it doesn't feel right_

_He knows if you been good_

_He knows if you been bad_

_It's kinda feaky_

_Does he have hidden cameras in my house like that?_

_OOOOOOH_

_Come to think of it elves really scary (so small)_

_Little pretty ears and sweaty hands that might be HAIRY!_

_Reindeer (sharp teeth)_

_Rudolph (might eat me)_

_Christmas is kinda strange_

_When you think about it that way_

_If a snowman came to life_

_That would be creepy(creepy)_

_If Santa Claus snuck in my house_

_That would be creepy(creepy)_

_And what's really weird_

_It's like a fake beard_

_Somethin doesn't seem right to me (no)_

_If the snowmen came to life_

_That would be cre-cre-creepy_

_OOOOOOOH_

_Kinda creepy_

_YEAHHHHH_

_Kinda strange_

_OOOOOOH_

_Yo it's Fred_

_Yeahhhhhh_

_Somethin isn't right_

_Don't leave me coal (OH)_

_That's kinda strange_

_Sneekin round my house is really breaking and entering_

_Santa kissin mom_

_That's just wrong_

_Someone better tell me what's going on_

_It's kinda strange givin me sleigh bells in every Christmas song_

_OOOOOOOH_

_Come to think of it elves really scary(so small)_

_Live with it ewe the sweaty hand that might be hairy!_

_Reindeer (sharp teeth)_

_Rudolph (might eat me)_

_Christmas is kinda strange_

_When you think about it that way_

_If a snowman came to life_

_That would be creepy(creepy)_

_If Santa Claus snuck in my house_

_That would be creepy(creepy)_

_And what's really weird_

_It's like a fake beard (darn)_

_Somethin doesn't seem right to me_

_If the snowmen came to life_

_That would be cre-cre-creepy_

_Rudolph?_

_Why are you looking at me that way?_

_Why is that snowman moving?_

_(Fred) creepy AHHHHHHHHHH_

_I can't take it!_

_Did you hear that?(HAHAHA)_

_AAAAHH_

_This just isn't right_

_AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!_

_If a snowman came to life_

_That would be creepy(creepy)_

_If Santa Claus snuck in my house_

_That would be creepy(creepy)_

_And what's really weird_

_It's like a fake beard_

_Somethin doesn't seem right to me (It just doesn't)_

_If the snowmen came to life_

_That would be cre-cre-creepy_

_If a snowman came to life_

_That would be creepy(creepy)_

_If Santa Claus snuck in my house_

_That would be creepy(creepy)_

_And what's really weird_

_It's like a fake beard_

_Somethin doesn't seem right to me (It just doesn't)_

_If the snowmen came to life_

_That would be cre-cre-creepy_

_That's what I'm talkin 'bout!_

Mort: I don't like singing….

Me: That's nice, Mort… That's nice. Anyway, here's the next darer, random reader!

_Well, that was fun! Muahahahaha! More dares! Private! I want you to pretend to have joined Dr. Blowhole (but don't tell Skipper or the rest of the team). I want to see their reactions. And because I've tortured you, I also dare you to use this key I'm giving you right now to open up a vault that contains 55 Peanut Butter Winkie boxes. Enjoy!_

Private: Um… Ok, I guess. *starts to act like he has joined Blowhole while the rest of the team wasn't looking*

**A while later…**

Skipper: *Wakes up* What happened…?

Me: *runs around with ketchup, and screaming*

The rest but Kowalski, Rico, Skipper and Rookie since she's still busy with her father: *Does the same*

Skipper: *Wakes up* What in the name of ham and cheese! What happened?!

Me: Private! He's joined Blowhole and is causing chaos!

Skipper: *faints again*

Kowalski: Rico… Did you know of this?

Rico: Nu-huh.

Kowalski: Oh. *runs around screaming*

Rico: *looks at him weirdly*

Rookie: But… I thought he was good…

Me: *Whispers to her* Well, he is, he's just doing a dare.

Rookie: Oh. Whew! That's a relief.

Me: *mutters* Yeah, 'cause you can't date a evil penguin… Hehe…

Rookie: *blushes, slaps me on the shoulder* Shut up…

Me: Hm… No.

Private: *standing there, not really doing anything. But pretending to cause chaos by shooting lasers*

Me: Alright, I think we had enough fun for now. Guys! Private's not evil! It was just a dare.

Skipper: *wakes up again* Oh! That's a relief! I can't have my men turn to Blowhole! They could tell him the classified information!

Kowalski: *Stops running, faints because of fatigue*

Rico: Meh.

Private: *runs into the vault with peanut butter winkies*

Me: Anyway, while he's doing…That, lets go on to our next person, SkullDestroyer!

_I have a question for Maurice. Are you super old? XD_

Me: And this is for Maurice! Which is just a lame truth… Eh.

Maurice: What?! Old?! Well, if you put it like that… I'm not THAT old, but-

Julien: Oh! Maurice is seriously old! He has been around when de sky spirits are!

Maurice: Not that old. But close. In a way.

Me: There it is! Maurice is an old man!

Maurice: I am not old!

Me: And that's all the time we have! See you all in the next round!

I do not own Penguins of Madagascar, or Rookie. They both belong to their respective owners. DreamWorks and privaterookie24.


	7. Round 3

Me: Come one, come all! Welcome to the truth or dare of the century! Anyways, we've got a dare from mercenary:

_I dare rico to make out with his GF doll for the the whole chapter._

Me: Alright, Rico, do it in the other room. We don't want no M-rated stuff…

Rico: Huzzah! *runs to other room with doll, kissing noises ensue*

Me: Um… Alright, here's some more dares… from teko kasanen:

_thank you for continuing heres my dares _

_1:make skipper watch a whole 3 hours of nyan cat [u can see it in you tube]_

_2:make rico see my little pony for 1 hour_

_3:test kowalski's intelligence by making him play a touhou game in it's hardest mode[lets plays are in youtube]_

_4:make privet play the whole game of lusifer[again in youtube]_

_Bye_

Skipper: What in the name of hoover dam is Nyan Cat?!

Me: It's a pop tart cat that farts out rainbows in space.

Skipper:…

Me: *locks him in a chair, puts a computer that's playing nyan cat for three hours* Anyways, while he's doing that, Rico! Watch My Little Pony for 1 whole hour!

Rico: *watches while still making out with his doll*

Me: That was easy… Well Kowalski, it's the time we're all waiting for! To test, if you REALLY are the smartest penguin on earth!

Kowalski: What is this… touhou…Game?

Me: It's a game. Duh. *pushes him to go play it on the hardest mode*

Private: I don't like the sound of that game…

Me: Too bad. *does the same to him like Kowalski*

**THREE HOURS LATER:**

Skipper: Nyan…Nyan…Nyan..Nyan…

Me: Looks like someone caught the Nyancat syndrome! (Not sure if true)

Rico: Ponies!

Kowalski: Never…Again…

Private: I surprisingly won.

Me: That's great for all of you. Anyway, here's AikoSuzuki1900 with a dare for Skilene, and Kowalski!

_I have a dare for Skilene. My sister wants them to get married, no divorces, no killing. And a dare for Kowalski, he has to read my TD story and tell me what he thinks about it._

Me: Well, Skipper, Marlene, you guys are gonna get married!

**THIRTY MINUTES LATER**

Me: Do you, Skipper, take Marlene as your lovely wedded wife?

Skipper: *wearing a bowtie, at the alter that magically appeared* I do.

Me: And do you, Marlene, take Skipper as your lovely wedded husband?

Marlene: *in a wedding dress, also at the alter* I do.

Me: Then, in the power invested in me, I now pronounce you, penguin, and wife. You may now kiss the bride.

Skipper and Marlene: *kiss!*

Me: Beautiful wedding. Anyway, Kowalski! Read the Truth or Dare!

Kowalski: *after reading* I… Have a fan! *starts dancing*

Me: Shut up. And here's our next set of dares is from Christ's Disciple!

_I dare Skipper to fight my OC DB! Skipper will lose so badly. Then, I dare Private to watch a scary movie! They can both counter dare me. The only thing they cannot dare me to do is fight any of my OCs._

Me: Well! Skipper! Go fight!

Skipper: *fights, loses really really badly*

Me: Medic!

Medic: *runs in with a first aid kit, patches Skipper up*

Me: Thank you.

Medic: *nods, goes off*

Me: Well Private, you are gonna have to watch a scary movie!

Private: Oh dear…

Me: *puts random scary movie, pushes Private to watch it*

Skipper: I…Want that guy to go fall into a ditch.

Private: *after the movie, shivering*

Rookie: Aw… *goes to comfort him*

Me: *whispers something to Private*

Private: Um… I dare you to go and… Play Slender…?

Me: *nods happily* And here's our next person with tons and tons of dares and truths! D!

_I luv that song,Christmas is creepy of Fred! I was listening to it and singing alone while reading the lyrics on here_

_Dares:Skipper make out with Marlene while Ringtail sings skipper and Marlene sitting in a tree,K-I-S-S-I-N-G!_

_Kowalski sing thriller of M Jackson! (look up the lyrics on YouTube)_

_Rico eat miss perky,regurgitate her then blow something up! _

_Blowhole dress up like a barbie girl and tell kowalski 'your so smart and I'm a dummy'_

_King julien act like...a chicken! XD_

_Maurice take over the kingdom_

_Mort break the forth wall_

_Marlene make out with skipper while the host sings what julien was singing_

_Truths_

_Blowhole who do you have a crush on?_

_Skipper, I know what happened in Denmark,did your gut detect that?! (It's on Skipper Makes Perfect)_

_Julien _would_ you rather sing an LMFAO song or glue mort to ur feet?_

_That's all I have!_

Skipper and Marlene: *starts to make out*

Julien: Skipper and Marlene, sitting on a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

Kowalski: Um…

_It's close to midnight and something evil's lurking in the dark_

_Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart_

_You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it_

_You start to freeze as horror looks you right between the eyes_

_You're paralyzed_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_

_And no one's gonna save you from the beast about strike_

_You know it's thriller, thriller night_

_You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

_You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run_

_You feel the cold hand and wonder if you'll ever see the sun_

_You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination, girl!_

_But all the while you hear the creature creeping up behind_

_You're out of time_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_

_There ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, girl_

_Thriller, thriller night_

_You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight_

_Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade_

_There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time_

_(They're open wide)_

_This is the end of your life_

_They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side_

_They will possess you unless you change that number on your dial_

_Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah_

_All through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen_

_I'll make you see_

_That this is thriller, thriller night_

_'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try_

_Thriller, thriller night_

_So let me hold you tight and share a_

_Killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight_

_'Cause this is thriller, thriller night_

_Girl, I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try_

_Thriller, thriller night_

_So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller, ow!_

_(I'm gonna thrill ya tonight)_

_Darkness falls across the land_

_The midnight hour is close at hand_

_Creatures crawl in search of blood_

_To terrorize y'alls neighborhood_

_I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, ooh baby_

_I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, oh darlin'_

_Thriller night, baby, ooh!_

_The foulest stench is in the air_

_The funk of forty thousand years_

_And grizzly ghouls from every tomb_

_Are closing in to seal your doom_

_And though you fight to stay alive_

_Your body starts to shiver_

_For no mere mortal can resist_

_The evil of the thriller_

Me: Well Rico, looks like you need to eat and puke out Ms Perky!

Rico: *from other room* Aw! *does as told, then makes out with her again*

Me: Here's a funny one! Blowhole! Here's a dress, and wig, now go put them on!

Blowhole: What?! Why?!

Me: It's a dare, duh.

Blowhole: You'll never make me do that!

Me: Do you want all of them to know what happened in Hawaii?

Blowhole: You wouldn't!

Me: I would! Now do it!

Blowhole: *grumbles while dressing like Barbie, goes to Kowalski with his Segway* I'm…So dumb and you're so smart… *mutters* But not really.

Me: Well, close enough. Julien! Act like a chicken!

Julien: Uh… Ok, ooh ooh! I'm a chicken and I like to eat… Seeds! Ooh!

Me: Just like how a real chicken acts…

Maurice: Yeah! I'm finally king!

Julien: What?! De sky spirits never told me!

Maurice: *sits in throne* Ah… Good to be king…

Julien: *screams*

Mort: I like breaking walls!

Me: So break the fourth wall.

Mort: Ok! *breaks a wall*

Me: That's not what I meant.

Mort: Oh.

Me: Never mind. Anyway, lets get the newly weds to make out, again!

Skipper and Marlene: *makes out again*

Me: Skipper and Marlene! Sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G! Anyway, lets move on to the truths!

Blowhole: I… Have a crush on revenge!

Me: Close enough.

Skipper: *pulls away* No, no no no no no no! That was supposed to be classified!

Me: Not anymore…

Julien: I would rather sing than glue Mort to de royal feet!

Me: Well, it's getting quite long… So we'll end it off here! See you guys in the next round!

Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar. DreamWorks owns them.


	8. Round 4, with new Co-Host!

Me: Welcome, to another amazing round of Truth or Dare! This round, we have a special co-host and another guest! Yay! So, our first set of truths and dares is from our new co-host, AgentBobcat!

_Hey everybody! * waves * SO, I've decided to do some truths and dares. _

_DARES_

_I dare SKIPPER to sing I'm A Barbie Girl while wearing a sparkly pink tutu and a pink tiara!_

_I dare JULIEN to let Maurice wear his crown and boss him around!_

_I dare MORT to eat a mango! ( I know, I'm so mean. * sarcasm * )_

_I dare RICO to go blow up the mall!_

_I dare KOWALSKI to let Rico blow up all of his inventions!_

_I dare MARLENE to sing Call Me Maybe!_

_And don't think I've forgotten you, PRIVATE! I dare you to let Rico blow up all of your Lunicorns!_

_TRUTHS_

_Does SKIPPER have a crush on Marlene?_

_Does JULIEN pick his nose?_

_Does MORT honestly think Julien is all that great?_

_How can RICO fit all that stuff into his gut?_

_What happened between KOWALSKI and Doris?_

_Does MARLENE have a crush on Skipper?_

_Does PRIVATE really think Skipper is a great leader?_

_Does MAURICE really think Julien is all that great?_

_Thanks and bye!_

Me: Well, that's…Quite a long list you have there, co-host…

Agent: *bobcat with green eyes* Shut up.

Me: Sheesh… Fine. Be that way.

Skipper: I am not wearing a tutu!

Me: Too bad. *forces him into a sparkly pink tutu with a sparkly tiara, trying to not laugh* Dude, you can sing now. *snickers*

Rookie: Uh… Looking good, dad! *stifling laughter*

Skipper: Insubordination, soldier! And…

_Hi Barbie_

_Hi Ken!_

_Do you wanna go for a ride?_

_Sure Ken!_

_Jump In..._

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

_I'm a blond bimbo girl, in the fantasy world_

_Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly_

_You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,_

_kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky..._

_You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_

_(uu-oooh-u)_

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_(uu-oooh-u)_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_(uu-oooh-u)_

_Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please_

_I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees_

_Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,_

_hit the town, fool around, let's go party_

_You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_

_You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_(uu-oooh-u)_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_(uu-oooh-u)_

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

_I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world_

_Life in plastic, it's fantastic!_

_you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere_

_Imagination, life is your creation_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_(uu-oooh-u)_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)_

_Come on Barbie, let's go party!_

_(uu-oooh-u)_

_Oh, I'm having so much fun!_

_Well Barbie, we're just getting started_

_Oh, I love you Ken! _

Me: *laughs on the floor*

Everyone else: *does the same*

Skipper: INSUBORDINATION!

Me: Ok, ok… So, we're gonna need Maurice to wear Julien's crown and start to boss him around! *whispers* Nice one, co-host.

Agent: No problem.

Julien: No! No one wears de royal crown but de king!

Me: Fine… But I thought Maurice is still ruling the kingdom?

Julien:… Fine! Take de royal crown! *hands it to Maurice*

Maurice: Alright… Uh, Julien! Get me a drink!

Julien: Fine… *goes to get drink*

Mort: *eating mango with juice all over his paws and mouth* I like mangos!

Me: I think Rico's enjoying his dare too much…

Rico: *destroying mall with tons of explosives* Kaboom!

Agent: Yeah… A little too much…

Me: Ok…?

Rico: *blows up the mall with Kowalski's inventions in it*

Kowalski: Sweet mother of Einstein! *grabs Agent's shoulders* WHY?! WHY ARE YOU SO CRUEL?! Do you know how long it took me to make them?! *starts to cry*

Agent: Um…

Me: Uh.

Marlene: Well, ok.

_I threw a wish in the well _

_Don't ask me, I'll never tell _

_I looked to you as it fell _

_And now you're in my way _

_I trade my soul for a wish _

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss _

_I wasn't looking for this _

_But now you're in my way _

_Your stare was holding _

_Ripped jeans, skin was showing _

_Hot night, wind was blowing _

_Where you think you're going baby? _

_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy _

_But here's my number, so call me maybe _

_It's hard to look right, at you baby _

_But here's my number, so call me maybe _

_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy _

_But here's my number, so call me maybe _

_And all the other boys, try to chase me _

_But here's my number, so call me maybe _

_You took your time with the call _

_I took no time with the fall _

_You gave me nothing at all, but still you're in my way _

_I beg and borrow and steal _

_At first sight and it's real _

_I didn't know I would feel it, but it's in my way _

_Your stare was holding _

_Ripped jeans, skin was showing _

_Hot night, wind was blowing _

_Where you think you're going, baby? _

_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy _

_But here's my number, so call me maybe _

_It's hard to look right, at you baby _

_But here's my number, so call me maybe _

_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy _

_But here's my number, so call me maybe _

_And all the other boys, try to chase _

_But here's my number, so call me maybe _

_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad _

_I missed you so bad... I missed you so, so bad _

_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad _

_And you should know that... I missed you so, so bad _

_It's hard to look right, at you baby _

_But here's my number, so call me maybe _

_Hey, I just met you, and this is crazy _

_But here's my number, so call me maybe _

_And all the other boys, try to chase me, _

_But here's my number, so call me maybe _

_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad _

_I missed you so bad... I missed you so, so bad _

_Before you came into my life I missed you so bad _

_And you should know that _

_So call me maybe_

Private: Ok… Wait, where's my lunicorns, anyway?

Rico: Uh… Garblegible ragli, an'… Wisthhs agaobri, KABOOM! (Translation: Since it was in the dare… I put them into the mall and they went KABOOM!)

Private: *starts to tear up, cries*

Rookie: Aw… It's ok… *starts comforting Private*

Me: Uh… Agent, with Skipper and Marlene happily married… I'm pretty sure that your question was answered…?

Agent: Hm… I suppose…

Julien: *picking his nose, realises we were watching him* What?

Mort: FEET! *goes to hug Julien's feet*

Julien: Mort! Off de royal feet!

Rico: Garglebarfle, I… Wanagape pegneus, gragleroska an'… baorenadla. (Translation: Well, I… Don't really remember, but I think it's some skill or something.)

Kowalski: *starts to cry more*

Me: It seems quite… Too sad to mention…

Private: Yeah! Skippa's a great leada!

Maurice: I'd rather not say.

Agent: And the next up is Christ's Disciple.

_Also, I have a truth for Skipper. What happened in Denmark? If you don't want any one else to know, he can tell DB, who will then tell me._

Skipper: Classified.

Me: Ok… Anyway, here's our special guest! Alexis!

Alexis: *a tomboyish girl with black hair with red streak, skull hair-clip, black t-shirt with white stripes, black jeans, black boots with a pink heart on the side, and a diamond necklace* Hi.

Agent: And here's the dares, from AikoSuzuki1900!

_Can my OC, Alexis, Skipper's older sis, stay? And I dare Kowalski to kiss my OC and tells her what did he thought about the kiss_

Skipper: What?! Why are you doing here?!

Alexis: Why not? *pats Skipper's head mockingly*

Skipper: Gr…

Kowalski: *sniffs* If that is what to be done, I'll do it. *secretly happy, kisses Alexis*

Me: Well? How was it?

Kowalski: *pulls away* Hm… That was a beautiful kiss.

Me: Yeah, you might think that. *cough*Nerd.*cough* Anyway, that's all the time we have now! See you guys in the next round!

Agent: Yeah, bye!

Disclaimer: I do not own Penguins of Madagascar. DreamWorks owns them. Also, I do not own Agent, Alexis, and Rookie. They belong to their respective authors, or bodies. (heheh.)


End file.
